onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Haki/Busoshoku Haki
}} Busoshoku Haki is a form of Haki that allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves. Notably, this form of Haki can be used to injure Logia Devil Fruit users. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Background It was used by Garp for the first time against Luffy to bypass his Devil Fruit power and hurt him in Water 7. Later, on Sabaody Archipelago, Sentomaru used a Haki-imbued attack against Luffy, which made the Straw Hats think he was a Devil Fruit user due to their lack of knowledge about the ability. Afterwards, Rayleigh used Haki to stop Kizaru and even touched his Logia body. The first time the Kujas named this ability "Haki", they were shown wielding Haki-imbued arrows. During the Marineford War, Haki was also used many times by Marines and pirates alike. It was shown that Haki is very common in the New World, unlike in Paradise where Haki users are fairly rare and almost nobody knows about it. It is later explained by Rayleigh once he begins training Luffy. Busoshoku Haki Users Usage Naturally this "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack and/or weapon enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. The Kuja's Haki-imbued arrows, for example, are capable of penetrating solid stone. Swordsmen tend to use Busoshoku Haki to imbue their blades to prevent them from chipping. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not actually nullify a user's Devil Fruit powers, so it still allows them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. As demonstrated with Vergo and later Pica, it is possible for one to coat their entire body in Busoshoku Haki. Although Luffy, the first in the mainstream storyline to demonstrate this effect, named the technique as , Donquixote Doflamingo and Roronoa Zoro are the only people to use this name for the technique. In addition, at high concentrations of this Haki used to imbue weapons turn them black and if concentrated even more, a small flame-like black aura can be seen streaming from some parts of the weapon. Advanced Busoshoku can be emitted a short distance away from the user's body without a medium. This is first seen when Sentomaru deflected Luffy's attack without making direct contact, though this was not explained until much later during the Wano Country Arc, when Luffy remembered how Rayleigh once used a similar technique. Luffy believes that advanced Busoshoku might be powerful enough to injure the extremely durable Kaido, who was able to easily shrug off regular Busoshoku when Luffy attacked him with Gear third and even Gear fourth. Advanced Busoshoku can also be used in conjunction with the Hardening application. Techniques * : This technique somehow uses Busoshoku Haki to harden the body (or parts of it) and objects which the user is holding. It was first seen used by Monkey D. Luffy, in combination with Gear Third, in order to use his "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun" against the Kraken. When a body, body part, or object is hardened, it becomes black and has the same or stronger effect than the invisible application of Color of Armaments. It is implied that Hardening is stronger than the invisible application as the characters who are able to use Hardening are not seen utilizing the invisible application. So far Luffy, Vergo, Smoker, Z, Chinjao, Garp, Sabo, Jesus Burgess, Donquixote Doflamingo, Trafalgar Law, Bellamy, Sai, Roronoa Zoro, Pica, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Issho, Sanji, Charlotte Cracker, Jinbe, Charlotte Linlin, Charlotte Katakuri, Silvers Rayleigh, and Hyogoro have been seen using it. Z had earned the nickname "Black Arm" because of his mastery of it. It can also be imbued into weapons, as Vergo utilized it on a bamboo stick, Smoker on his Nanashaku Jitte, the latter indicating Busoshoku Haki can be used in conjuncture with Seastone, and Zoro on his swords. Also called by Luffy when he uses an advanced form of "Gomu Gomu no Gatling". It was also simply called by Doflamingo when he blocked Luffy's attack and Zoro when trying to stop the birdcage. In the Viz Manga, it is called Color of Arms Hardening '''and FUNimation subs, it is called '''Armament: Hardening. :* : Used by Luffy. He imbues his forehead with Busoshoku: Koka to harden it. This is first used in preparation for a Gomu Gomu no Kane against the Iron Shell Squadron. In the FUNimation subs, it is called Head: Hardening. :* : Used by Luffy. He imbues his fist with Busoshoku: Koka while under the effect of Gear Second to harden it, which also seems to have the added effect of igniting it. It was first used in preparation for Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk against Hody Jones. In the FUNimation subs it is called Second Gear: Armament. :* : Used by Vergo. The source of his nickname, Vergo imbues his bamboo stick with Busoshoku Haki, turning it jet black and incredibly hard, and then strikes down his foe. It was first used to snap Smoker's Nanashaku Jitte in half while defeating the vice admiral at the same time. This attack was powerful enough to create a shockwave that dented several layers of steel in front of him. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Demon Bamboo. :* : Used by Counter and Cadenza. The two of them attack their opponent from opposite sides with Busoshoku Haki-imbued punches. This was first used against Luffy and was strong enough to bring him down (however, Luffy was already significantly fatigued and damaged from his fights with Cracker, Sanji, and the Chess Army). :* : Used by Jinbe. He hardens his arms and crosses them in a defensive stance. This was first seen used against Big Mom's Cognac technique, which it briefly managed to hold back but eventually broke. This is called Kairagi Glaze in the Viz Manga. Kairagi is a style of pottery that can resemble shark skin. * : Used by Garp. A gag technique which is a simple but powerful punch to strike Luffy on his head, imbued with Busoshoku Haki to hurt him. He had been shown to have used this on Ace during his childhood as well. In Pirate Warriors 2 and Pirate Warriors 3, the game adds the visual effect of a giant fist coming down on the enemies and is Garp's first Special Attack in both games. In the FUNimation sub, it is called Fist of Love. * |Ashigara Dokkoi|literally meaning "Leg-Locked Heave-Ho"}}: Used by Sentomaru. He smashes his opponents with an open-palm using Busoshoku Haki. It does not actually need to connect to cause damage; the force of his Haki alone is enough to send his opponents flying and cause damage. This was first seen used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Ashigara" (Japanese for "Leg-Locked") sounds the same as Ashigara, the name of the mountain where Kintaro (the character on whom Sentomaru is based) was raised. This is called Sumo Strike in the Viz Manga and Ashigara Dokkoi Shove in the FUNimation sub and dub. Drawbacks When two opponents using Busoshoku Haki clash, the one with the stronger Busoshoku Haki is more likely to be victorious. This can make it difficult to overcome an opponent's Haki in a brute force battle. However, it has been shown that superior Busoshoku Haki is not an absolute defense, and can be overcome as long as the other opponent has superior physical strength, as shown when Luffy was able to damage Katakuri with Gear Fourth. Significant physical force can still overcome this defense; for example, Luffy struck Boa Marigold hard enough with Gear Second techniques that it sent her reeling. Busoshoku Haki is subjected for depletion if used for long periods of time as Busoshoku Haki is proportional to the amount of spirit life force an individual possesses and its stamina limitance. After the threshold is reached, the user will be unable to use it for a certain amount of time. It appears that the more Haki is used, the faster it will deplete. The users are unable to use Haki until they regain their stamina to use it again. Interactions with Devil Fruit Users Devil Fruit Users are capable of using Haki themselves. This allows them to resist lesser Haki-imbued attacks, yet it is still possible to pierce through their defense if the attack is stronger. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit if they have one, as shown when Luffy uses it to enhance his Gear Third attack underwater. This type of Haki may not be used on attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, but can be used on anything generated by one's Devil Fruit (like Kizaru's laser beams, Marco's flames or any other attacks based on Devil Fruits). Charlotte Katakuri has shown that one does not even need to be in direct contact with said substance to imbue his Busoshoku Haki into it. Using Busoshoku Haki attacks on the element controlled by Logia type Devil Fruit Users will allow the attack to harm the "substantial body" of the opponent, since the element is essentially an extension of their body. However, this type of Haki will not harm the "substantial body" when used on elements controlled or produced by Paramecia type Devil Fruit users, since it is not actually part of their body (as demonstrated by Trebol). If the Paramecia type Devil Fruit affects the user's body itself (Luffy, for example is literally made of rubber) the user will also be harmed by a Busoshoku Haki imbued attack. Haki's capability to counter Devil Fruit Users extends past Logia types, and lets them defend against certain Paramecia effects. However, this is dependant on the strength of the Haki, as Law bypassed Vergo's Haki and bifurcated him easily by using his Devil Fruit technique, although it is unknown if Law used his own Haki to overcome Vergo's Haki but it is similar to how Akainu was seemingly able to nullify his attacker's Busoshoku Haki. While Haki can bypass the devil fruit's defense, it doesn't negate the devil fruit, like Sea-Prism Stone does. Instead it "forces the devil fruit user's body into solidarity". Translation and Dub Issues The Kōka in Busōshoku: Kōka can also translate as "vulcanization", which is the process of rubber (or similar substances) being converted into a denser material. Trivia *Busoshoku Haki is similar to Tekkai. The difference between them is that Tekkai depends on the user's physical strength, but Busoshoku Haki depends on the user's willpower and life force. Also, while Tekkai is more inclined to defense, with the user usually being immobile while tightening their bodies, Bushoshoku Haki does not have such a drawback. On the other hand, overusing Busoshoku Haki consecutively may drain the user for a period of time, a weakness not known to Tekkai. *Busoshoku Haki users can still utilize their Devil Fruit powers, despite Haki being able to negate Devil Fruit defenses. This is because Haki only allows the user to bypass defenses provided by other peoples' Devil Fruit powers. In fact, Devil Fruit users can use the two abilities together to make one or the other more effective. *Busoshoku Haki is the most used type of Haki in the series so far, as it is the most related attack and defense power in combat. *Although the black skin effect of its usage is very common after the timeskip, it was not seen at all before, not even during Summit War Saga, where many pirates and Marines of the highest level, who have been confirmed to be using Haki, participated. The reason for this is currently unknown (though this was most likely done, so that fans wouldn't be confused by this change in color before Haki was fully explained by Rayleigh at the end of the first half of the series). *When Luffy uses Gear Fourth form, his Busoshoku Haki takes the shape of tribal flames on his body; this is the first example of Busoshoku Haki forming a recognizable pattern. Big Mom's Haki takes the same form, though it's limited to her arm. When Katakuri performs his Zan Giri-Mochi attack, his Haki also becomes flame-shaped. **There is an extra color tone to the black skin effect in some characters when this Haki is used at its maximum (red for Luffy in Gear Fourth, purple for Vergo and Pica when used all over their bodies, and blue for Katakuri while using Zan Giri Mochi). **In the anime, Busoshoku Haki has more visual effects when used at its fullest than just the black skin. These effects are a green flame-like aura (in Sai's case), and a steam-like aura (black and purple for Zoro, Fujitora, and Marines; purple for Kin'emon; and pink for Kanjuro). *Jinbe is the first fish-man shown to use Busoshoku Haki. *Pekoms is the first member of Mink Tribe shown to use Busoshoku Haki. References External Links *Vulcanization – Wikipedia article on the process Busoshoku Koka is derived from. Site Navigation fr:Haki/Haki de l'Armement es:Haki/Busoshoku Haki pl:Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia Category:Fighting Styles Category:Subpages